


Family Tree

by SkySword



Series: Superhero Relations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Harry’s family tree just become a whole lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers they are the property of Marvel and Marvel Studios and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Please support the official releases.

Summary: The one in which Harry’s family tree just become a whole lot more complicated. Part One.  
  
Pairings: Implied Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, implied Lily Evans/Loki/James Potter kinda but not really. 

  
                                                                                                                   **Family Tree**

“Let me get all of this straight,” Harry James Potter, whom had currently been about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the tragic events of the previous year, had been whisked away from his relatives place from No. Private Drive and then flown across the ocean and brought to a military base located within the air by an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. Which from what he had been told had not only been compromised but re-established recently due to some strange events that frankly the teenager had been far, _far_ too tired to even begin understanding and then got huge information dump onto his lap during his flight over.

That had not been the only thing gazing at the many strange and weirdly dressed people which were sitting in the room with them; the scary with the eye patch did not help in the slightest standing beside the stern woman with brunet hair, the woman with the red hair at least appeared somewhat peaceful though even Harry could tell from her body language that it was a rouse. Beside her had been man with quiver wearing black and purple, eyeing him with seemed to be a mixture of curiosity, bewilderment and sympathy which did not bold well for him. That had not been the only oddity, from the corner of his eyes stretching around to observe the other members of the room with much wariness and uncertainty, each of them had something about themselves which resonated with him. He could not understand why, deciding to simply blame his fatigue and jet-lag.

The wizard’s eyes fixated on the brunet man, whom looked rather uncomfortable. “You’re supposed to be my grandfather. From the 1940’s, somehow froze and then captured by organization called Hydra and essentially brainwashed into becoming this Winter Soldier. After seventy years.”

“Hard to believe?” The man, named Bucky, gave a nervous smile.

“I’ve heard stranger.” Whether Harry believed him or not had to be left up to their own interpretations as his eyes landed upon the Man of Tomorrow, Tony Stark. “And you are my half-uncle from my Grandmother’s side-“

“C’mon now, I’m obviously your favorite Uncles.” Tony snarked with a smirk on his face.

Bruce gave him a look. “He doesn’t even know you, Tony.”

“Details. Anyone’s got to be better that that ugly walrus that Petty ended up marrying, the fat man couldn’t run his own company or understand the complexities and enjoyment of coding and science! Besides I am much better looking than Vernon by far,” He goaded arrogantly with a grin on his face and dropped onto the couch swinging an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “Am I right kiddo, or am I right?”  The smug look seemed so certain that the teen would agree with him.

“I think Thor has you beat by a mile.” The archer, Clint, snickered with a grin.

Thor looked mighty pleased with the compliment as Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation faintly his lips twitched at mock-hurt that flashed upon Tony’s face. The rest seemed to share levels of amusement ranging from blatant and others doing their best to keep their laughter hidden, but failing rather miserably. One had to think whether it had been intention upon their end. Nevertheless, the air in the room seemed to be defuse the tension that had previously been in the air becoming lighter and relaxing. Even Harry manage to crack a tiny smile. It had been the first one he could manage since practically being kidnapped from the Dursleys doorsteps, thought all in all, anywhere was better than his so-called relatives any day of the week. Somehow if they had not come for him, he had a feeling that his summer would have ended up being the worst summers given how Vernon did not take kindly to being ordered around especially by magic folk.

It had been odd to discover just how much that Harry did not really know about his family, let alone things that not even his Aunt had known. His eyes traced over his grandfather, looking as young as could be and yet should already be in his late nineties. The wizard could not fault him for being nervous, hell he still felt nervous! Though, as Harry had thought about it, things were beginning to make sense. His second name ‘James’ had not been from his father but had rather been due to his grandfather. He wondered, pressing his lips together, glancing up subtle, catching his grandfather’s hands gently brushed up against Steve’s but attention had remained upon him.

“That’s another thing I don’t get,” Harry murmured. His eyes narrowed. “How could Loki even be remotely related to me?”

Thor nudged Loki when he remained unresponsive.

“It had been a ritual performed by your mortal mother and father, a fertility Potion.” Loki answered, rolling his eyes though his lips had pressed together with a slight softness. “I had sensed their potential from afar and decided to give them some aid. Unfortunately, my magic seemed to have meddled sometime during the consummation and thus you have a piece of myself within you.” The god, or rather, former god paused shuffling awkwardly within his chair. “I had not meant to become a father. Nor did I plan to have a child.”

“This is one messed up family reunion,” The man known as Sam, murmured not unkindly.

Thor shot him a firm stare.

“Honestly this is rather normal for me.” Harry shrugged, unfazed by the comment. “Is there anything else that I need to know or….?”

That caught his grandfather’s attention eyebrows shooting up alarmed. “Normal?!”

“He’s Harry Potter.” Natasha answered, informatively. “He’s famous in the magial world wide for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort; an magic version of Hitler and the Red Skull, at the age of one. There are my stories covering his adventures circulating from the magical world and have been documented into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database given the information that has been confirmed to be accurate. He has already managed to take him down several times since entering his magical school and then some. An impress feat.”  
  
“He did WHAT?!”

And so was the regular and daily life of Harry Potter continued, chaotically.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I really have for the drabble series thus far. It's a little one-shot idea that kind of planted inside of my head, I have a few ideas and thought about where and what I want to do next. Whether it flourishes or diminishes, we shall see.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
